


I Trust You, I'll Worship You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Grace Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the troubles Sam and Gadreel have had with one another, the angel may be just what Sam needs to get his mind off of his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You, I'll Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square: Prostate Milking

Sam sat in the library for a while after Cas, Gadreel, and he had formulated their plan to get into heaven. He was still uneasy about the entire situation - using Dean like a weapon, working with the angel that hijacked his body – but Metatron needed to be dealt with.

 

Sam felt more than heard someone enter the library, disturbing his reading. He looked up, surprised when his heart picked up its speed – Gadreel was standing in the doorway.

 

“My apologies, Sam. I startled you.”

 

“No, no. I’m just reading.” Gadreel approached Sam with slow, graceful steps.

 

“What are you reading?” He inquired. Sam chuckled.

 

“Um, it’s a book on Enochian – I’m trying to learn it.” Gadreel leaned over Sam’s shoulder to look more closely at the page. Sam was struck by how amazing the angel smelled – it reminded him of thunderstorms, the forests in California, home.

 

It wasn’t until Gadreel turned his head, their noses nearly touching, that Sam realized he’d spoken.

 

His voice was breathy, “What?”

 

“I said that I could easily give you my language. It would be more accurate – and faster – than a book.” Gadreel offered. He didn’t move away from Sam’s face; invasion of personal space seemed to be something every angel struggled with. 

 

“Oh, um, I like learning the old fashioned way. I taught myself Latin and French that way.”

 

Gadreel nodded slowly, finally moving away from Sam to take a seat in the chair next to him.

 

“Well, perhaps I can assist if you need it.” He said, placing his hands on the table in front of him.

 

Sam smiled, “I’d like that.” He turned back to the book and his notes. He could see Gadreel watching him - but it felt soothing - despite their uneasy history.

 

Sam set his pen down after a bit and looked to the angel. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course. Anything you need.”

 

“Do you – Why are you helping us? I mean, I kicked you out of my body, Dean and I both beat the crap out of you, Dean almost killed you with the First Blade – it doesn’t add up.”

 

Gadreel hesitated – Sam could almost see him choosing his reply carefully.

 

Finally, he spoke, “When I came to your brother, I deceived him. By now you are aware of my history – the cause for my imprisonment. Yet, upon my first chance to begin my redemption – I opted to deceive. And then, I killed many good people for a selfish reason. I’m considering this the start of a repentance – if you can ever give me your forgiveness – after all I have done.

 

Sam felt awestruck at the sincerity in Gadreel’s voice. Though he had assumed that the angel was remorseful, he could never have imagined it to this degree. It was as if Gadreel hated everything he’d ever done.

 

Sam reached out and touched the angel’s scruffy face. Gadreel jumped at the touch but leaned into it, starved for physical contact. Sam smiled a little, running his thumb over the cut of Gadreel’s cheekbone. “Hey, don’t forget that I remember stuff you did while you were in me. You did a lot of good with the bad too, Gadreel.”

 

“But I did it with selfish motives.” Gadreel’s voice was breathy, so unlike his normal monotone voice. He shut his eyes, still leaning into Sam’s caress.

 

“Welcome to humanity, Gadreel. Everyone is selfish. You saved my life. You saved Cas. I am so grateful for that. You brought me back from the brink of death – and you did it because you cared.”

 

“I did it to hide.” Gadreel argued. Sam shifted his grip, slipping his fingers under Gadreel’s chin and cupping it to turn the angel’s head. When their eyes met, Sam smiled.

 

“You. Saved. Me.” He whispered. “I get back more memories about your time possessing me every day – even some of your thoughts and feelings. You’re so sad…”

 

Gadreel dropped his gaze. Sam could tell he wanted to pull back from the grip, but eternity in heaven’s prison had left the angel starved for another’s touch – perhaps ethereal beings weren’t immune to the need for physical contact either. Sam dropped his hand and turned his chair so that their knees touched. He reached out, setting his hands on Gadreel’s knees. “You wanted love – Dean’s need to keep me alive – it made you jealous, didn’t it?”

 

“It did. I am sorry, Sam.” Sam shook his head.

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t apologize. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He slid his hands up to Gadreel’s thighs slowly, keeping the pressure of his touch heavy. He reached up with one hand, taking Gadreel’s wrist from where it rested on the arm of the chair. Gadreel’s gaze was lowered to his lap, but his body was relaxed – he let Sam move him as if he were clay.

 

Sam brought Gadreel’s hand up to his own cheek, pressing it there until the angel met his gaze. He offered a comforting smile. “Everyone needs.”

 

“I’m an angel. I should be above the needs of man.”

 

“Maybe. But you aren’t. Neither is Cas, neither was Lucifer, or Gabriel, or any of the other angels I’ve met. Maybe your Father made you more like us than you realize.” Sam turned his head, pressing his lips to Gadreel’s palm.

 

“What’re you doing, Sam?”

 

“Giving you what I know you need.” Sam replied simply. He stood up, still gripping Gadreel’s hand, and tugged on it until he rose as well.

 

Sam led them a few feet to one of the wide leather chairs tucked into the corners of the library. He pressed his palm to Gadreel’s chest and applied a little pressure, making him sit. Before the angel could speak, Sam straddled his hips, their chests nearly touching.

 

“Is this okay?” Sam said with concern, seeing what looked like hesitation in Gadreel’s eyes.

 

“I do not know. I’m sorry, Sam. I am unfamiliar with the ways of humanity for the most part, so I do not know what to expect here.” Sam smiled then and slid his hands up, running his fingers through Gadreel’s short hair.

 

“Think. Think about being in me – the thoughts I had sometimes… The things I did. The things I know you craved to feel but felt like it’d be wrong to take over. Let me show you how those things feel.” His hands worked through Gadreel’s hair as he spoke, sliding around to the back of his head. He pressed his thumbs behind Gadreel’s earlobes, rubbing the sensitive skin there.

 

Gadreel’s eyes fluttered shut as Sam spoke. “I will.” He whispered, leaning into Sam’s hands. He was still stiff, unsure of what to do, but Sam could feel the willingness in his body – he needed this just as badly as Sam had originally assumed.

 

Sam smiled and tilted Gadreel’s head up with his thumbs, admiring the strong, beautiful vessel the angel had taken. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“You do not know what my true form looks like.” Gadreel said.

 

“No, but I remember feeling you inside of me.” Sam's voice was just above a whisper. He slipped his thumbs over Gadreel’s jaw and up to his ears. “I remember the strength… The pure beauty that filled me. I might not know what you look like, but I know what you feel like. That’s what’s beautiful.”

 

“So it is not simply this vessel that you find attractive?” Gadreel clarified, and Sam laughed,

 

“Well, the vessel being sexy doesn’t hurt… But no, it’s you.”

 

“That is kind of you to say, Sam.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling patiently. “Loosen up, okay?”

 

“I do not know what you mean.”

 

Sam shifted up, pressing his denim clad erection against Gadreel’s stomach. He didn’t miss the small hitch of breath the action caused.

 

“I mean… You spent months inside me. You watched how humans interacted. I know I watched and read porn more than a few times while you were in me.”

 

“Yes, you did allow your physical needs to take precedence at times. It was an enjoyable experience.”

 

“Which is what I mean when I tell you to loosen up. You want this. You said you did and I know you’re hard.” Sam dropped down, grinding their erections together for emphasis. “So just… Let things come. You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

 

“I’m not afraid of you; I could never be. You are the purest human I’ve had the pleasure of coming into contact with.”

 

Sam smiled and shook his head. “We’ve gotta work on your dirty talk.” He joked, running his fingers through Gadreel’s hair again.

 

The angel’s eyes narrowed for a moment before the meaning of the phrase hit him. “You mean to say that if I were to tell you that I needed your mouth on my cock this instant, you would enjoy that?”

 

A tight knot of pleasure formed in Sam’s stomach that sent electricity straight to his cock. He didn’t bother to hide the shudder-twitch of his hips. “Oh yeah, I enjoy that… Where’d you learn that?”

 

“The pornography you watched. I remember you thinking that how nice it would be if a man told you that.”

 

Sam grinned, nodding. “Perfect. Keep that stuff in mind, and this will be a great experience for you.” He said. He slid his hands under Gadreel’s hoodie, pushing it and his coat off his shoulders.

 

Gadreel shifted to let it slide from his arms. He hesitated a moment, thinking, before wrapping his arms around Sam’s back. His face was a mask of concentration – Sam found himself adoring that look.

 

When Gadreel lifted Sam like he weighed nothing and carried him to the table, Sam forgot how to breathe. He landed on the solid wood with some force. He had only a moment to recover before Gadreel was leaning over him, one hand in his hair, the other on his hip. Sam wrapped his arms around Gadreel’s shoulders, his legs slotting at Gadreel's midsection.

 

When their lips met for the first time, Sam saw sparks. It didn’t matter that Gadreel had never kissed a human – he seemed to instinctively know how Sam liked things. He used the perfect amount of pressure, his teeth playing lightly over Sam’s bottom lip until Sam turned to putty underneath him.

 

He groaned and opened his mouth, tracing his tongue along the seam until Gadreel gave him access. It wasn’t a war – no one was fighting for dominance – it was a dance between equals, each giving as much as they were taking.

 

Sam couldn’t begin to name all the flavors that caressed his taste buds at every swipe of Gadreel’s tongue. Fruits, spices, other essences that overwhelmed Sam’s senses. He felt he could kiss this angel for days and still not have a complete list – and he would never be able to recreate the unique sapidity of Gadreel’s mouth. 

 

Gadreel was the first to break the kiss. Sam grinned up at him – he could feel his cheeks burning and his cock ached in the uncomfortably tight denim.

 

“Was that acceptable?” Gadreel asked, his hand coming up to stroke back Sam’s hair from his face.

 

Sam nodded quickly, “Oh yeah, that was perfect. Just…” He reached up and pulled Gadreel down for another kiss; he craved the feelings their intimacy sparked within him.

 

Gadreel allowed Sam to take what he needed, his body relaxing against Sam’s. This time, Sam let his hands wander, traveling downward. He let his legs fall so he could grip Gadreel’s hips, circling around to begin working his jeans open.

 

Gadreel broke the kiss once more and stood straight, watching Sam undo his jeans. “I feel that I should ask if you’re sure about this.”

 

Sam laughed, “Yeah, normally this would be the time to do that, so yes, I’m sure.” He pushed Gadreel’s jeans down and dropped to his knees. Gadreel met his gaze, his pupils blown black to the point that Sam could barely make out the blue-green irises. “Are _you_ sure?” Sam clarified then, running his hands up and over the fabric covering Gadreel’s thighs.

 

“Oh yes, I am quite sure. Though, I feel this is rather one sided at the moment.”

 

Sam furrowed his brow. “How so?” Gadreel grasped his shoulders, making him stand.

 

“Well, to be frank, I intend to make sure you reach orgasm. It seems like that could prove difficult if I’m the only one nude.”

 

A shiver raced through Sam, turning his knees into jelly. Gadreel tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulders to keep him upright. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam breathed. Their eyes met as Sam continued, “You just –“ He hesitated, laughing shyly. “You just make me feel good, I guess.”

 

Gadreel remained still, not diverting his gaze. He said nothing, his stare hard enough that Sam felt a blush creeping back to his cheeks. “What?”

 

“Nothing, Sam. I really cannot understand how the human mind processes arousal… I’m trying to. I apologize.”

 

“No – don’t apologize, please. Just… Keep being you, okay?” Sam set his hands on Gadreel’s chest.

 

“I cannot be anyone but me.” Sam huffed a laugh, looking up at the tall ceilings. “It’s a turn of phrase, it just means that you don’t need to change, or understand, because the way you are works perfectly for me.” He explained patiently.

 

Gadreel nodded when Sam looked back at him. “Well, I will continue if you enjoy it. But, to bring us back to the topic at hand – may I?” He dropped his hand to the front of Sam’s jeans, letting his fingers slip over the tented front. Sam shivered, opening his mouth in a silent moan. He nodded quickly, forcing himself to focus as Gadreel dropped his other hand, loosening Sam’s belt before undoing his jeans and letting them drop.

 

Sam hefted himself onto the table – he’d never been so glad the construction was sound – and pulled off his boots and socks. He kicked out of the jeans and spread his legs. “Get the pants off.” He instructed, leaning back on his elbows to watch Gadreel.

 

The angel scowled for a moment, thinking, then repeated Sam’s actions, pushing his boots and socks off before kicking his jeans to the side.

 

Sam sat up and grabbed Gadreel’s sides, pulling him until he was slotted in the space between Sam’s thighs. Not wasting a moment, Sam slipped his hands under the Henley hiding the rest of Gadreel’s body from him and tugged it up and off. Now bare chested, this angel really was a sight to see – and Sam devoured it.

 

Gadreel smiled, allowing Sam to look him over. He knew from his time in Sam’s head that Sam was an incredibly visual person – his favorite way to masturbate had been simply imagining situations, examining parts of certain people. He placed his palms flat on Sam’s knees and slid them up under the fabric of his boxers, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin he found there.

 

Careful not to move too much, he slipped Sam’s flannel off his shoulders, tugging his t-shirt up. Once it reached Sam’s elbows, Sam shifted, allowing Gadreel to strip his chest bare. He stepped forward and leaned against Sam, brushing his lips over the delicate curve of his neck.

 

Sam moaned under his breath, curling his arms around Gadreel. He traced the muscles of his back, giving the angel what he knew he needed – touch. Gadreel was so hungry for another’s touch – Sam could feel the ache, the deep, longing pain that washed off Gadreel in waves whenever he was in proximity to someone else.

 

Sam gripped him in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin behind Gadreel’s ear. “I’ve got you, angel. It’s okay.” He whispered, feeling relief pass through him when Gadreel went limp in his arms, holding Sam’s hips to stay upright. He ran his hands everywhere he could reach: over Gadreel’s shoulders, down his back, his neck, his arms, slipping around to his chest, his hips. He could feel the angel’s body quivering underneath his touch and hear soft moans and pants – pleas without words – whispered into his shoulder.

 

Time became abstract for both men as they learned each other’s’ bodies. It was a second, an hour, a month, a year – all at once. Sam was confident that he knew every inch of Gadreel not covered by his boxers, and Gadreel was sure he was going to fall unconscious from oversensitivity.

 

Things were moving beautifully – gone was the initial awkwardness, now it was a matter of touching, looking at, _worshiping_ one another’s bodies, each an equal to the other – until the tables turned.

 

Sam shouted in surprise at the first stroke of the invisible, white hot sensation against the back of his neck. Gadreel pulled back, stepping a few inches away from Sam. Standing there, for the most part exposed, Gadreel looked smaller than he should have been, his arms crossed at the wrist in front of him and his chin tucked into his chest – that was a guilty look, Sam realized.

 

“Was that you?” His voice came out much weaker than he had expected.

 

“I apologize, Sam. I – I lost control for a moment.”

 

“What was that?”

 

If it was possible, Gadreel seemed to shrink a few more inches. “My grace.” He said in a voice unlike his normal tone – soft, almost shy.

 

“Your grace? You – You can touch people with it?”

 

“Yes, and it is startling, I am sorry. You see, at times, when my kind is overwhelmed, we forget to contain our powers among humans. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all.” He reached for his discarded jeans.

 

Sam jumped up from the table and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “No, please, Gadreel. You just surprised me.”

 

“It sounded like you were in pain.”

 

“It was warm – warmer than your body, it just surprised me. It didn’t hurt. Now that I’m prepared, I’d – I’d like you to try it again if you’d be willing?”

 

Gadreel hesitated a moment, then nodded. Sam released his arm and pulled him back toward the table, lifting himself back onto it. He slung his arms around Gadreel’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

 

This time, when the grace touched him, Sam was expecting it. It was gentle at first, a stroke of heat, no bigger than a fingertip, running down the center of his spine. He moaned into Gadreel’s mouth, goosebumps breaking out everywhere. The invisible touch became firmer, tracing symbols over Sam’s back and shoulders. The touch slipped down, into Sam’s boxers, tracing over the curve of his ass. It seemed like there were no barriers with the grace – it was able to reach anywhere, even if it was a place covered by fabric or pressed against the wood of the table.

 

Sam threw his head back when the grace’s pressure spread, the size of a hand now, and caressed his balls. The heat was unbelievably intense, warming him all over. It curled and caressed in ways a human hand could never manage, setting off pleasure-pain signals in Sam’s entire body. His hips jerked upward as he laid back on the table, spreading his legs wider. The grace shifted, enveloping his entire cock in its electric warmth.

 

Sam opened his eyes when Gadreel placed his hands on his hips. The angel smiled a little, pulling the boxers down slowly. As he did, the grace continued it’s gentle assault on Sam’s cock, tightening and loosening, washing over the throbbing flesh like it was water.

 

The boxers fell to the floor moments before Gadreel withdrew his grace, leaving Sam whining and bucking. “Please don’t stop.” Sam gasped out, his hands tight fists at his sides.

 

“Roll over.” Gadreel instructed, crossing his arms. Sam’s smile turned devilish. He stood and pressed the length of his body against Gadreel’s, his fingers slipping into the waistband of the angel’s boxers. “Are you gonna fuck me?” He asked.

 

“No.”

 

Sam’s expression turned shocked, causing Gadreel to chuckle. “Don’t worry. I plan to do something even more pleasurable for you.”

 

“Oh?” Sam asked, his smile slowly returning. He pushed Gadreel’s boxers down inch by inch, not pulling his gaze from Gadreel’s face. “And what’s that?”

 

“I suppose you’ll need to wait and see, Sam. I would not be a mysterious, ethereal being if I released all of my secrets, now would I?”

 

Sam laughed a little. “Fine.” He pushed the boxers down far enough that they fell to the ground on their own. Looking down, Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He’d assumed the angel was endowed – but this was unexpected. At least seven inches, thick and veined, Gadreel’s cock was a museum piece in Sam’s opinion. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Gadreel.

 

“Can I?” The angel nodded, letting one hand drop to rest lightly on Sam’s head.

 

“I had hoped you’d enjoy the physical features of this vessel – it is similar to the men you would masturbate to in pornography.”

 

“You’re better.” Sam admitted. He wrapped his fingers around Gadreel’s cock, watching his eyes flutter shut. Unable to wait a moment longer, Sam closed his lips just under the tip, giving a gentle suck and flicking his tongue over the slit. He moaned, holding back a shiver – Gadreel’s cock tasted almost as good as his mouth.

 

Sam gave in, taking as much in as he could, sucking and licking every inch of thick cock that he could reach. He could feel Gadreel shaking, and a quick glance up told him exactly what he’d thought – the angel was loving this.

 

Gadreel’s head was thrown back, mouth agape in a silent moan. His chest was heaving, and Sam could tell by the soft twitches of his hand that Gadreel was having a hard time not fisting his hair.

 

He pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips. Rising, Sam leaned close to Gadreel, ghosting kisses over his collarbone. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me?” He nearly purred, mouth close to the angel’s ear. As he spoke, he wrapped his hand around the spit-slicked cock, stroking gently.

 

Gadreel’s hips bucked forward into Sam’s hand, his breath punching out of him. “As pleasant as that option is, Sam, I am sure. I would like to fuck you, at some point – I know you long to feel my cock inside of you – but based on what I learned while I was inside your head, there is one thing that you may enjoy more.”

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at the phrase, trying to ignore the fact that the angel’s use of vulgarities went straight to his cock. “Alright, what do you want me to do?” He finally asked, releasing Gadreel from his grip.

 

“Bend over the table and spread your legs. I need to obtain lubrication.” Sam grinned. “There should be some in my duffel bag over in the corner. Side pocket.”

 

“Excellent.” Gadreel walked toward the bag, seemingly unaware of how his body was affecting Sam, who leaned on the table and stroked his own cock slowly, drinking in the sight of Gadreel’s ass. When the angel leaned over, Sam moaned softly, making him glance back. “I told you to bend over the table, Sam Winchester. I suggest you obey.”

 

Sam shuddered, biting his lip. “Or what?”

 

“Or I will use my grace to restrain you. I know you would enjoy that, but it is not how I would like to do this.”

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut. He leaned over the table, using one hand to brace himself, the other still working over his cock in lazy strokes. His mind had painted a blasphemous image: Gadreel chaining him up, spanking and fucking him until he was begging for release – that would definitely be a thought to dwell on later.

 

The angel returned to Sam’s side, a bottle of lube in his hand. He reached down and grabbed Sam’s wrist, applying just enough pressure to stop him from stroking himself. “Leave that alone. I do not want you to touch yourself during this, Sam. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” Sam whispered, allowing Gadreel to place his hand flat on the table.

 

Gadreel moved away from Sam and he heard the click of the lube cap. There was silence for a moment, then Sam felt Gadreel’s slick finger at his entrance, circling it slowly before starting to press in. He gasped, tensing instinctively, but Gadreel’s other hand pressed against his lower back soothed him. With a shaky breath, he forced himself to relax, allowing the finger passage.

 

Gadreel worked slowly, opening Sam up on his finger until he was able to press a second in. Sam – though he’d used his fingers and toys on himself plenty – had never felt more full as he did in this moment. His arms had given up supporting is weight, so he was splayed out on the table, the book he’d been reading forgotten – pages wrinkling under his cock every time his hips jerked against Gadreel’s fingers.

 

“Please.” There was an air of desperation that Sam heard slip out with his plea, but Gadreel didn’t change his pace. He worked two fingers into Sam – no longer stretching him – just rubbing, pressing against Sam’s sensitive inner walls.

 

Sam arched almost completely off the table when Gadreel’s thick fingers finally found their mark, nudging his prostate full force. He screamed – if it could be called that, Sam had never heard himself make such a noise. Gadreel continued to rub the spot from as many angles as he could manage in Sam’s tight channel – at one point Sam could have sworn he was tracing Enochian letters over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Sam’s hips began to jerk against his will, and he could hear himself whining and pleading – Gadreel was taking him apart in all the best ways. A firm hand on his hip, dragging him up, away from the contact his cock, now heavy and swollen, so desperately needed, caused him to cry out.

 

He fought against the hand holding his hips up – he was close, so close, just a little more stimulation – but Gadreel wouldn’t let him go. Instead, he gripped Sam’s hip tighter and picked up the pace of his fingers, working them efficiently over the nerves. Sam sobbed, his entire body shaking like he’d been electrocuted. He could hear his own voice, but it sounded far away, pleading, whining, begging – he would have been embarrassed if he could form a coherent thought.

 

Tears. That was what was wet on Sam’s cheeks – he was crying. He felt like he’d been on the edge of an orgasm for hours, each stroke to his prostate bringing him there – and pulling him back. He took in a shuddering breath,

 

“Please!” Gadreel’s lips on his sweaty shoulder soothed him, but brought him no closer.

 

“It’s alright, Sam. You can do this.” Sam dropped his head onto the table with a thump, crying and jerking against the fingers deep inside him. His hips twisted – he needed more.

 

“I can’t – “

 

“You can. Every man can, if given the right stimulation.” Gadreel argued.

 

“Tha – fuck – I can’t, Gadreel.” Sam sobbed, relying on the angel to hold him up.

 

“You can, and you will, Sam. I know you want this – you dream of it more than anything.” Sam gave a sobbing groan, his hands white knuckled against the table.

 

The next thing Gadreel did made Sam lose his voice; his scream echoed - despite the room full of books – as Gadreel let his grace push into Sam, rubbing right along with his fingers. The change in sensations – the electrical current that seemed to fill Sam whenever Gadreel’s grace touched him – was finally enough.

 

Sam’s orgasm tore through his entire body. He had no doubt that if Gadreel hadn’t been holding him he would have hurt himself on the table or floor. Come ran out of his jerking cock, ruining the book underneath him. It felt like this orgasm – if one could call it that – would never end. Every additional stroke of Gadreel’s fingers or grace brought on another jerk of Sam’s body, another stream of come pouring out of his swollen, aching tip.

 

His mind gave up long before his body did. He slumped on the table, eyes shut. Everything was foggy – blurry around the edges – all sounds were muffled, though he knew he was still making noise. It sounded like it was a different language – though Sam was in no state to analyze it further.

 

“Sam, are you still with me?” Gadreel’s gentle voice cut through his haze of pleasure. Sam felt Gadreel’s fingers leave his hole, but the grace still held him open, flowing over and stroking his prostate gently.

 

“Yeah.” He rasped out – that scream really had ruined his voice for the moment.

 

“Can you move?” Gadreel worried, stroking Sam’s still shaking back. Sam shook his head no, shuddering when another, thinner, stream of come dribbled from his tip.

 

“T—too much.” He whispered.

 

Gadreel’s grace slowly withdrew, and Sam’s body finally gave. His legs – what little they were doing to begin with – gave out. Gadreel caught him before he could hit the floor, picking him up easily and placing him in one of the big leather chairs. He placed his hand over Sam’s throat, healing it easily. Sam smiled drunkenly up at the angel, then it hit him,

 

“You didn’t come.”

 

“I did.” Gadreel assured him, and motioned to his own cock; it was limp at this point, and there was a splash of come on his stomach. “I came when you did. Your pleasure overwhelmed me.”

 

Sam’s smile widened. “Was I—Talking in a different language?”

 

“Yes. You were speaking my language.”

 

“How? What was I saying?” His words were slurred, exhaustion threatening to win out over his curiosity. Gadreel knelt next to him.

 

“You were worshiping me.” He said simply, stroking back Sam’s sweat soaked hair. “Come now, you should bathe, and sleep. What I did exhausted your body in a way that I can’t heal.” Sam nodded, leaning into the touch.

 

“Stay with me?” He asked.

 

Gadreel stayed silent for a moment, then rose and gathered their clothes into a pile, carrying them to Sam and placing the fabric on his stomach. He scooped up the exhausted human and carried him toward the door, intent on bathing him and putting him to bed. Sam’s hand gripped his arm.

 

“Gadreel, please. Stay with me.” He stated once again, looking up at the angel.

 

“I will stay tonight, Sam. But tomorrow I must go with Castiel, you know this.” Sam nodded.

 

“I meant tonight… But you have to come back tomorrow. You have to make it.”

 

“I will try.” Sam tried to scowl, unhappy with the answer, but exhaustion had finally won the battle. His head lolled against Gadreel’s chest.

 

Looking down at the exhausted human, Gadreel decided a bath could wait. Everything could wait, as long as he had Sam.


End file.
